


Of course

by Breakerofthebroken



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Its pain, Love, One sided, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Spoilers, because I love pain, ill add tags as i go, im so sorry, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakerofthebroken/pseuds/Breakerofthebroken
Summary: Mc/ each of the RFA members, but its a one sided love most of the time. Each RFA member has a different reason as to why the cant return MC's feelings. I mean, of course right?





	1. Yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> So im making this a series with Saeran and v, it might take a while but theyre mostly going to be short. If you love angst and pain like me go and check out some of my other works too ^-^

Her heart flutters when she messages him. Nerding out with him at the newest LOLOL game updates, and then the late night 3am calls, being able to confide in anything. His innocence when she makes jokes and the way his carefree laugh can bring joy to her heart. She loves him, she can truly say that, and she wants to confess to him at the RFA party shes hosting.

Even if it's only been a week and a few days, she knows her heart, and it belongs to him. The eleventh day rolls around as she mentally prepares herself. She finally gets to meet the boy- no man- of her dreams, confess and see what happens from there. What if he rejects her? What if- No! She can't think like that. Looking over her outfit one more time, and saying farewells to the chatroom she heads out the door. 

She reaches the party before she realizes it and shallows her anxiety. She approaches Jaehee at the main doors.

 

"May I have your name please?" Her formal voice puts her a little on the edge but manages to squeeze out the reply.  
"MC…"  
"Oh! MC I'm sorry I didn't recognize you! Come right it. The party is amazing by the way you did a good job!" Her sudden attitude change surprises her a bit but is a little encouraging to say the least.  
"Its alright theres no way you could've known!"  
She spots the rest of the RFA along with another girl. She's clinging to Yoosung which pangs her heart a little bit with jealousy, but it's alright. Right? He said he didn't have a girlfriend so who is she? She begins to doubt herself and is left in her own thoughts until one of them notices her staring.  
"I know I'm handsome, you can take a picture if you would like." Zen sends a saucy wink at her which makes her face heat up a bit.  
"S-Sorry! I'm MC by the way! I didn't mean to stare. Honest!" She scrambles for words to make a sentence then mentally shames herself for the embarrassing act.  
"So you're MC." The raven haired man walks up to her looking her over.  
"Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand and she questions it at first but then put her hand in his. He lifts it up to kiss her hand which makes her face redder than it already is. She scolds herself. 'I'm not a teenager!' The thought running through her mind as she calms down from her childish tendencies. She then walks over to Yoosung and opens her mouth to say something before the girl beside him speaks up  
"I'm Kira, his girlfriend. I've heard allot about you and I just want to let you know, he's mine." She feels her glare and then the words sink in. But… didn't he say he didn't have a girlfriend.  
"Hey! Don't be rude… Shes my friend. I'm sorry MC, its good to finally meet- hey! Are you crying?!"

None of it made sense and she ran off leaving all the RFA members stunned. Of course he would have a girlfriend... Who wouldn't love him for all his charms, she was foolish to think she was the only one that loved him.  
She smiled a bit as the tears ran down her face, falling to the ground once she reached the bathroom.

"Of course."


	2. Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen x Mc, another one sided love. This one is a little longer than the previous but I hope you like it ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try to finish this series by today so hang tight!

His charm, his compliments that showered her each day, the nicknames he gave her, everything about him won her over. She fell so hard for him in these short days, some could call her crazy. He was perfect, compassionate, romantic, caring, protective, everything that she could have ever wanted, and she met him by sheer luck. So star struck in just a a week, yeah she was definitely crazy.

 

'Crazy in love'. She reflects on the past 11 days and wonders when exactly she fell for him. Maybe the daily calls, texts and feeling like someone actually cares about her. This amazing actor who was so out of her league, that she could only dream of being with. She had to confess to him,

Of course.

She stood infront of the mirror for the 30th time that morning, phone pinging with messages from the chat, taking a one 'last' look at her outfit.

"Alright good to go!" She skips out of the apartment, then practically breaks into a run to the party. About a block away she checks her look one last time, applying fresh lip stick and perfume. She wanted to look perfect when she meets him, first impressions are the most important.

Of course.

"Hello, name please." Shes greeted by Jaehee at the door.  
"Ah, its MC" shes full of confidence, and Jaehee then looks back with a sudden realization. "Oh! Mc! Its good to finally meet you. Come on in." It took a moment for her to find the RFA members but when she did she was interrupted by a certain red head. "MC!" He jumps infront of you, taking her hand and shaking it rather violently, "Haha hello seven."  
"Zens over there talking to the press if you want to say hi."

Of course.

"Hey Jumin, Yoosung." She nods her head towards them, introducing herself to the two guys, and at the same tume denying Jumin's offer to dance with him. She sets her purse down on a open table then goes towards the flashing lights where Zen seems to be in the middle.

"Zen! Zen! Over here please." A reporter tries to gain his attention. She decides to wait on the sidelines till the crowd dims down, although she would love to meet him now, she could wait a little longer.  
"Yes?" Zen finally points his attention to the badgering female. He had a flicker of annoyance on his face but only MC could tell.  
"We are all dying to know, do you have a special someone?"  
This caught MC's attention, will he mention someone? She knows he's single, and the selfish part of her wishes that he'll subtly bring her up.  
"Haha nope! I dont really plan on getting into a relationship, although I really want to. Im married to my work, so I wont have one for a very long time."

This crushed MC. He didnt even hesitate, and to say he can't just settles into her heart as rejection. Honestly she didnt know what she expect. Slowly backing away, tears blurring her vision, she runs into someone, "MC? Whats wro-" she runs away from the blonde boy, not even giving him a chance.

How could she be so foolish as to think she could get such a great guy. Of course he couldnt, he has to focus on his career.

Of course.

She ditches the party- with a broken heart -and returns to her own apartment. One she hasnt been to in what seems like ages. Then the realization hits her that she had forgotten all her belongings at the party. It doesnt bother her, she doesnt need them. Of course it would only remind her of him…

Of course.


	3. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with 707 ^-^ this is one is longer than the rest so I hope you enjoy.

Getting married at the space station… Oh how ridiculous but she loved the thought because it would mean getting married to him.

She could say, she has fallen for him, but that wouldnt be right. He lifts her up, so maybe… she lives for him..? 

These past 11 days hes been the reason she gets out of bed, and frankly she wants to help break the mask he has. Break down the wall that barricades his heart.

She thinks shes finally done it when he says shes special to him, but that could mean allot of things.

Of course.

Its the day of the party, and she wanted to stand out a little. She looks at the mirror, the reflection of her shining off it, a red a black dress. Its frilly at the end and strapless. Her hair is in curls but she throws it back in a half assed pony tail.

She has a will, and that is to lay her feelings flat with the notorious hacker. Knowing full well its dangerous but she wont give up. With that, she heads to the party.

Of course.

"Jaehee!" The woman turns around, a little confused at who is calling her.

"Its MC! Its so nice to meet you." She runs up to Jaehee and crashes into her with a hug.  
"Oh! MC, its you. You look nice." She shines a smile at her female friend, and MC walks into the party.   
"See ya later!". She runs off to find all the other members, bumping into someone.

"Hey Yoosungie~~" he flushes at the nickname and stares at her. "Who are- wait are you MC?" You bounce on him with a big hug. "Yup!" "Ack! Hey calm down!" She releases him and hold his shoulders as she talks. "Hey where is everyone else?"

"Probably over there getting drinks or helping set up."  
"Ah, of course, well I'm going to go say hi, bye bye!"   
"Eh? Um- bye!" She runs off before letting him finish which he half yells the last part.

You look around for your next hug victim, you giggle a little letting your mind wander. 

The hug theif, she'll come up any time of the day and BOOM! Hug stolen! 

A wave of black hair wakes her from her thoughts, and her legs start moving again, picking up the pace a little. "Kachow! MC strikes again, hug attack!"  
She lounges at Jumin and envelopes him into a hug.

"Huh? Oh MC, its good to finally meet you." He seems a bit flustered at the situation hes in, not really knowing what to do as she hugs him from behind. 

She releases him and walks around to enter his vision, and when his eyes meet hers, she throws a peace sign and grins. "Nice to meet you too!" Hes drinking wine, but he sets it down to offer her a dance.

"Of course."

A good time is spent connected with him, but she misses all the longing glances he gives her. Too busy searching for the other RFA members,

Of course.

"You're very beautiful…" he mumbles, but just loud enough to reach MC's ears. "Huh? Oh thank you!" A slight flush forms on her cheeks but its quickly brushed off.

When her dance is over she searches for the remaining boys she has yet to meet. Finding Zen in a sea of reporters, she decides its best not to disrupt them.

She wonders towards the back of the stage, where she hears a familiar voice.

"V… I have something important to say." She halts, hiding behind a pole. Not typically one to eavesdrop but she'll come out later.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I'm," he inhales, "quitting the RFA."

With those words, not only MC's heart sinks.  
"W-why?!" V stutters out. "My agency is getting too dangerous. They almost discovered the RFA, and with the new member, I'm not sure I can keep up with everything. With that I'll take my leave, give everyone my regards wont you? Also MC did a great job with the party."

She falters for a second, until a sound of foot steps wakes her. Thats when she comes out, and breaks into a run. Not caring that she almost ran smack dab into a pole, she pushes until shes closing in on Seven. 

"Idiot!" She yells, and he turns around, shocked to say the least. She takes this opportunity and envelopes him, trying her hardest to reach her arms around his torso.

"MC! What the-" he stutters, questioning whats going on. Its only natural,

Of course.

"Stupid boy. You weren't even going to say goodbye..! How could you..." Tears start to form in the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill onto his shirt.

"How can you just leave.. leave everyone, leave us… Leave me!!" She moves her head up to see a monotone seven.

"Luciel… I-" he stares at her, drinking in her features, but in her eyes it just looks like a dead pan glare. "I love you…" she shoves her face into his shirt, finally letting out the sob shes been holding back.

"I love the 707 in the chatroom, the seven in our late night talks. I love all of you! The bright side and the dark side that you think no one sees.." her voice turns into a hushed tone, bairly above a whisper.

"MC… You cant love me-" "Like hell I can't!" He tenses up underneath her touch and calmly starts to speak up, "MC, its dangerous I cant let you."   
"Dont you love me too? You've said it before! You- you have to..!" Shes choking on her own voice, and deep down shes scared of the answer.

She backs away from him, but still firmly holding his dress coat. "I- My feelings don't matter." "Of course they do!"

This sets MC into a course of lecturing him how important he is to her, and everything about him.

"I would do anything for you. I would die for you, so please.. Will you live for me?" 

'Of course.'

Thats what he wants to say. But he has to protect her, "I'm sorry… I don't feel the same." With that he yanks from her grasp and exits the building.

She collapses wondering where she went wrong. Her only reason for getting up in the mornings… gone. Slipped through her fingers like water.

Her cheeks are getting wet with tears but thats not what bothered her. What did bother her was the now aching hole in her heart.

She loved him, and she lost him,

Of course.


	4. Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reciprocated love but, forbidden and broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOYAH. Finally got around to editing and posting. GUYS ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE WRITTEN I JUST NEED TO EDIT THEM! Please be patient as it will be worth it! Promise! Also this chapter came with a special sequel!!! If your want your heart broken even more then there you go ^-^ (also like my name that I came up for MC? Totally unique right??)

A caged bird, fluttering for freedom but restrained by the orders of others. Thats what she would compare him to. 

A being that can't express who they truly are, supressing their inner emotions, and in this ever ending cave of darkness, she was his light,

Of course.

Slowly but surely he found himself going to her, the comfort of her voice. Soothing the pent up confliction that his mind. He would compare her to a star. Something so beautiful and bright to guide him; only showing to those in complete darkness.

He could scoff at that. Would that mean she will disappear once the fog has cleared, the sun has rised, and his life shines once again? He could only think,

'Of course'.

She knew he was a dangerous person to love. But with the constant calls, constant attention, she reveled in it. Took it for granted, even if it was only an act out of kindness, her mind took it and twisted to her own liking, making a false delusion of love.

That delusion only lasted so long, until it got enough momentum to morph into a real emotion, coursing through every vain in her body. No, she wouldnt say just one. It was a mixture of a sea of emotions. Vast and so varied that one end could feel utter joy but move a few inches over and a whole new feeling could wash over.

Of course.

Its the party day, and her mind is in swirls of contradiction. She loves him, to put it short, but does he reciprocate these blissful emotions? 

Shes dressed in a long flowy blue dress, which took all of her savings, mustering up spare change for days on end, all to impress one sole male.

Not one to walk such a distance, she also indulged into getting a taxi. She wanted to look her best anyways. "You look dazzling," spoke the driver "He must be one lucky man."

"Of course."

The drive was calm and quick, although in no rush to arrive. Shes impressed at the architecture of the building, she reminds herself to compliment Jaehee on the job she has done.

"Name please." The monotone voice disrupts her awe struck daze.  
"MC, pleasure to meet you." She stiffles a giggle at Jaehee's face of surprise.  
"MC! So good to finally see you in person, come right in."  
MC gives her a slight nod, but combined with a smile that spreads wide on her face. A sheer joy flowing within her,

Of course.

As she enters the main room, a soft music comes to her ears, she closes her eyes and hums to the gentle tune.

"Hello my fair lady!" A loud voice jolts her back, springing her eyes open. A certain red head enters her vision.  
"Hello Seven," she greets him idly "Nice to see you face to face."  
"All the others are over here come on." He grasps her hand and tugs her along the floor, until they approach the group.  
"Found her!" Seven shouts, raising her hand. 

No one noticed the twitch of jealousy from a certain man, a man with black hair,

Of course.

"Nice to meet you all." She bows slightly, and when she rises, she exchanges pleasantries with each of the members.

"You look… beautiful." An awe struck Zen whispers compliments into her ear, until she brushes him off,

Of course.

"Would you care to dance?" 

The male she's been looking foward to, stands infront of her, offering her to dance. Suddenly she can no longer compose herself, blush forming on her cheeks, words refusing to come out, and limbs shaking in anxiety.

"Jumin," she's struck with surprise "I-I don't k-know how." She looks away in shame, until he grasps both hands, gently entangling his fingers in hers.

"I'll teach you." She looks up at him. His eyes adorning her in every way, looking at her sheer beauty, wanting her to be his,

Of course.

The night contenued on, the pair side by side, almost inseparable, if it wern't for the fact she must interact with the guests.

While she slips away to greet others, he recieves a phone call. One he has and forever will dread,

Of course.

"Hello, Father.".

After an exhausting amount of introductions, she resumes her search for the male. That is, until she passes by a room, revealing the soon to be CEO inside. She pauses, noticing the phone next to his ears.

"I'm what-?"

"Father I can't get married!" 

The words stab at her heart. A pang of despair runs through her sea of emotions. Infecting each positive feeling with its tange of sadness.

"I refuse. I love someone already."

"You can't-!"

"…Yes father. Fine I'll do it."

She doesn't have to hear the other side's words to know what he agreed to. Common sense is all it required,

Of course.

Tears openly streaming down her face, smudging the makeup she took so long to perfect. Backing away from the scene before her. Her eyes finally meet steel ones that shine througg the door frame, they widen in shock but she runs away before anything else could be done.

Narrowly avoiding the other members, she walks out of the party. Her sea of 'love' diminishing by the second, until it turns into a pond, then a pool, gradually shrinking into a puddle, only to evaporate into a drop. Each ounce replaced by other harsh sentiment, its only natural,

Of course.

Returning home, she just wants to curl up, hide, become non-existant. Anything that could numb this sharp ache in her heart, a gaping hole that took most of her soul with it. She sends a final text before vanishing. No trace, nothing.

"It was nice meeting you guys, but my job is done."

 

 

His mind crumbles, heart breaks, and sanity threatening to split as he see's her tear filled eyes. Glossed over, bloodshot and worst of all, filled with betrayal, she must hate him now,

Of course.

The words were never exchanged but he knew that they loved him back. Their eyes, their smile, the warmth he felt around them, he could just tell. Knowing those things filled him with a warmth he didnt know existed, electrifying every nerve in his body. Springing motivation onto him like no other, and thats how he knew he was in love with her,

Of course.

One could imagine the distraught when he read those words. 11 words that tore his being as a whole to shreds. A simple sentence had never affected him in such ways before.

That's when he knew, that his world was changed, for the worse. It was no longer the same routinely life. It was monochrome, dull, boring, and overall, depressing, his light was gone,

Of course.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SEQUEL

 

Months had passed before his life started to get a little normal. But tension was no longer released, like how it was when he talked to her. Everything was built up, and the dam of stress was threatening to disrupt.

He pleaded Seven to find her at first, but even the elite hacker could not locate the missing female. It was either that, or he was hiding her real whereabouts.

It wasn't until her took a short walk through a neighborhood cemetery his company was landscaping did he truly find out what happened. He took time to look over each gravestone, envisioning who they where and what they were like.

Walking through the last column he concluded his trip, the last gravestone, in bold letters the name was etched. 

"MC LaschNaime…" He read off the date, and cause of death. Suicide.

So that's why Seven could never find her,

Of course.


	5. Jaehee AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end the extra person is gender neutral because yeah ^-^ anyways this is the jaehee x mc one hope you enjoy.

The click of a heel enters her ear, she was already at the party when she started to doubt herself. She wanted this, right? She truly loved that woman,

Of course.

Over the last 11 days, she has found herself growing rather fond of a certain woman in the RFA group. First it started off as a friendship but those feelings manifested into something more for her, and she can only pray that it wasn't one-sided.

She planned on confessing at the party, professing her newfound love, she just needed a perfect opportunity. She wanted this to be one of the best moments of her life, as she planned to spend the rest of it with Jaehee, were she to accept her feelings,

Of course.

Her heart grows steadily anxious, multiple feelings swirling around their chest causing a storm inside of her. These feelings conflicting up on each other, but an overpowering will shoots through them all.

After greeting multiple different guests she goes to the corner when she finds multiple RFA members but was dinterested in making conversation.

Although she was listening- she just didn't partake in the conversations -she noticed that it took a turn to relationships, her name was suddenly brought up, veering towards the conversation about how your friendship- those words pierced through her - with Jaehee was growing increasingly close,

Of course.

At this point they're gaze fell upon her, she shifted between foot to foot a little uncomfortable at all the attention. They asked her a question, one that causes blood to rush up to her cheeks and embarrassment watch over every vain and inch of her body.

"Do you love Jaehee?" they had their suspicions, but the way that she stuttered when trying to come up with a good reply only confirmed all their thoughts. Inside her mind she was wondering what they were thinking, after all society does not take kindly to a girl on girl relationship,

Of course.

"That's great!" one of them exclaimed, her eyes turn to look at blonde haired boy. Even though his eyes and voice showed excitement and happiness, she could help but see that there was a tinge of sadness behind it too. It was well hidden and no one would see unless you looked hard enough, she was the only one who actually noticed,

Of course.

She decided it was best to not look into it any further. Soon a monotone voice enters her ear, startling her which made her turn around ti fave the other female RFA member.

"Hey Jaehee, I believe [MC] has something to tell you." the RFA members said egging her on, trying to push her to give her enough confidence that will hopefully push her through asking the woman out., she had to do this,

Of course.

"I'm sorry but I'm really busy, a guest just knocked over the punch bowl, can it wait?" She immediately rushed past the group towards the kitchen and storage room.

"Don't worry [MC] I'm sure we can work something out." A voice spoke up after her shoulders drooped a little, but she was given a little hope. She had to do this,

Of course.

 

The party came to an end and every time she tried to get a word with Jaehee it was like fate was keeping them apart, building a wall between the two females, whisking them away from one another.

A piece of her heart broke as they said their goodbyes, but finally for the first time that evening she was able to pull Jaehee aside, speaking in a quiet tone. 

"I… I like you Jaehee…" her face was a bit flushed, eyes looking anywhere but infront of her.

"I like you too, you are a great friend. Is that all you needed?" She began to turn away before a loud voice stopped her, "Wait! Thats not what I meant,  
Jaehee turns back to face her, now looking eachother dead in the eye. "I like you in a romantic way."

The womans eyes seem to widen a fraction, before receding to their normal size, "I- I'm sorry but I can't reciprocate. I have work, and… if word were to get out two women were dating…" her words trail but the message was as clear as ever. Rejected.…

Of course.

 

A few months passed by after the party. It went off without a hitch making them think of hosting a larger one, of course having the same host. All the same people were invited, along with quite a few more to add onto that. 

It was around this time that Jaehee was starting to realize that she really did love MC. The way she stayed up at night talking to her… The calming effect her voice had, along with standing up to Jumin for her, she slowly fell for her without even realizing it,

Of course.

She decided she was going to tell her, her feelings at this party.

Jaehee had arrived early to the RFA's second party, and started to set up along with all the workers, then she noticed that familiar head of brown hair. It could be spotted anywhere,

Of course.

But this time, there was an extra person, standing next to her. Making her smile… "It must be an early guest," noticing that they were not in any work uniform. "Hello, [MC] how are you?" The woman turned around and showed a bright smile, one that lit up the room, atleast in Jaehee's eyes, 

Of course.

"Hey Jaehee! Good to see you again, I'm well. What about you?" The conversation flowed naturally and the person next to her whispered something in her ear before walking away. "Listen [MC] I-" 

"Sorry Jaehee hold that thought, Babe! That goes to the left side!" She suddenly shouted across the room to the person who was standing there earlier, the same person who was setting up the food table.

"Is he a new guest?" Jaehee tilts her head, eyes locking with the woman across from hers, Jaehee loved looking at her,

Of course.

"Oh! Them? No that's the person I'm dating, sorry I should have told the RFA, I hope it won't effect any party plans." She smiled warmly as she gushed about her new lover. As this all was happening, Jaehee's heart broke piece by piece, but she was forced to use that same business smile she perfected. She had her, she broke her, she lost her.

Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also IDK if you guys got that little Yoosung mezsage there, but I believe in all the routes he loves her so thats why he was a bit sad.


	6. Saeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Saeran's route and trust me there will be angst. This one is different than the rest because well... its Saeran

It wasn't meant to turn out like this but she was glad it did.

It started slow, the random messages he would send, but with each passing day, the frequency grew increasingly high. 

That was, until the party day came. He didn't message her once. Not to wish her a good morning, or a pleasant day, he even ignored all of her previous messages that were delivered late that previous evening.

A little twinge of sadness at losing the communication, but she pushed through for the party. Greeting the members, guests, overall it was a huge success. They were all amazing people, quirky, but amazing. She forgot all about her sadness when she laughed along side of them and smiled at their witty jokes. It passed by slow at first, but it sped up and before she knew it, it was time to go home. Well to Rika's to gather her stuff then home.

She left after everyone else so it was fairly late when she arrived back at the same old apartment she has grown used to over the past 11 days.

Punching in the code the door opens with a few clicks of verification, the moonlight pouring into the room from the doorway. 

She kicks her shoes off at foyer and sets her purse down, heaving a breath at all the work that needs to be done. Thank you letters, cleaning and packing, not to mention she'll need to find another job…

Her thoughts are interrupted as a sudden crash caught her attention, the sound of shattering glass piercing her ears as she whips around, expecting the worse.

"Did you miss me?" The distorted voice sends chills down her spine, and the room is still dark due to her neglecting the light switch. The moon light illuminates his shadow but the only features she can make out is the mask covering half his face and the dark clothes.

"Wh-who a-are you?" Voice cracking in fear, she takes a step back, putting distancd between her and the intruder.

"Already forgot about me? Shame, I thought I would have made a bigger impression." The man slowly makes his way toward her, as she keeps stepping back eventually running into a wall.

The gears slowly move into place as it kicks in who he is. "Unknown?" The words tainted in confusion as she questions his identity.

"Ding ding, correct, what a smart girl, I knew choosing you was a good decision." He lifts his hand to her head and pets her brown locks. She flinches a little at the contact but allows it none the less.

"It's you… It's really you!" She lights up in recognition of the man and within the second she throws her arms around the man, effictively shocking him and his mood sours a bit at the extra physical contact. He pats her back and tries to pry her hody off of him.

"Yes, remember the paradise I told you about?" He murmurs softly, the previous excitement calmed down as she is now holding onto him, pressing her body against his and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Mhm," she nods a little bit which causes her chin to dig into his neck. "What about it?"

"I want you to come-" A loud blaring interrupts his words and she is quick to jump off of him, eyes roaming the room for the source of the alarm.

"Intruder detected. Self destruct on in 5 seconds"  
"Shit-" He goes frantic and tries to pull her along to the window he entered in. "What's happening!?" She yells over the alarm

4

"We have to get out of here!" He replies, fumplung with the rope dangling out the window.

3

"Shit shit shit…. Fuck!" His hands are shaking as he loops the rope around him and secures himself.

2 

"Saeran… Take me with you!" She runs over to him, sparing a glance back, she reaches out to him through the window as he climbs out.

"Sorry, no can do this rope is made for one."

1

"Saeran!-" her voice trails as he jumps down the side of the building, narrowly escaping the blast from the top floor. 

"Savior definitely won't like this." 'Who am I kidding, I don't like this' his mind drifted and he didn't notice the single tear escape his eye.

He walks away leaving the RFA room behind him, along with the girl he loved behind somewhere in the rubble. Alive or not he doesnt know, but he can only guess the latter.

 

Pain. That's all she felt, the explosion happened quick and she barely had time to even try to protect herself. She tries to pry her eyes open but the splitting migraine she has prevents any movement. 

She hears voices and she strains her ears to pick up on the conversation.

"-ver here!"

"Oh…. God..."

"Is…. [MC]?"

"Sir!….. back!"

A huge weight was lifted off her and her chest heaved in relief.

"She's alive!" The voice reached her ear, and it felt warm. Like soft ocean waves washing over her, taking in her body as they recede back to the ocean. She lefts herself get swallowed as she basks in the comfort of this persons arms.

 

She wakes up drowsy, and pained, but confused nonetheless. She forces her eyes open as a bright light penetrates her vision, along with the scent of disinfectant.

"You're awake."

Her head lulls to the side as she looks at the red head seated beside her. 

"What… oh.." she was about to ask what had happened, but the memory's came back to her, crashing onto her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly… pretty shitty," She smiled a little but the man didn't smile back. "How about you?"

"You just survived an explosion meant to kill anyone on that floor, encountered a kidnapper - who was very well the hacker - and you're asking me how I am." She stares at him, but he only snickers and drops his head, shaking it a little.

"You really are an angel you know that?" He looks back up at her, and stands from his seat, walking to her bedside. "Who would do this to you?" He leans down and presses his forehead to hers.

Spending a moment to breathe in her scent, even through all the debris that tainted her, the smell of citrus remained in her hair and skin. "Im so sorry- this is all my fault oh god." 

He sobs and his body shakes as her hand comes up to pet his head, the other refusing to move. "Shhh… It's not… I should be sorry really." 

The next few moments he refused to move from the nook of her neck, letting the tears cascade down his checks and soak the hospital gown. 

"I thought you were dead," He speaks after he has calmed down. "For the first time in a long time, I realized I didn't want to leave. To forget everything, or start over. I did everything right. All these times I saw you laugh with the other members, and each time you had this look… You loved each one of them but you always reset in the end."

"Seven… What are you talking about?"

"You never chose me! I was always here, at first I thought it was a sick game, everyone forgetting about you after one of them got their happy end. But it happened again and again. Why!? Is this some sort of joke to you?" His voice raises, cracking but he calms back down.

"I don't know what you're talking about Seven…"

"So you don't even remember?"

"Remember what?" He heaves a sigh at your words. A finally leans back to glance up at you. He looks a mess, hair matted and eyes swollen from crying. His glasses were crooked and filthy.

"So you don't. [MC] if you remember this… Choose me… please…" 

"What are you talking about," she starts to shake a little in fear, something in his eyes reminded her of the man back in the apartment. "Seven you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this." He walks over to the many mechines in the room, each having a cord connecting to you. Slowly he bends down plucking each one out of the plug.

"Wh- What are you doing!?" She yells but he remains undisturbed as he contenues removing the machines from the outlets, the whir of the electronics slowing to a stop.

She suddenly felt very faint. "S-seven…" her mind slowly fades to a white and vision leaving her.

"I'm sorry [MC] but it's not Seven. My name is Saeran."

With that, the machine closest to the bed side gave a blare and the monitor showed a straight line, declaring the female dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN FOREVER DONT KILL ME. Ill post V soon ive just been really busy sorry!


	7. Jihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, its a bit long and wild and just all over the place. Thanks so much for all your support on this series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS ITS FINALLY DONE I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK FOR EVER. Also If the ending is confusing im sorry ;-; I HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT! Some of the chapters strayed from what I originally intended the theme to be but I got nick on track with this one. Lesgoooo

His gentle words, and open ears, she slowly grew fonder of him over the million things that would take years to name. Every picture he took was worth a thousands words but each time someone looked at them, every last word could change. 

Morphing into a beauty that was damn near perfect,

Of course. 

The passion he held was inspiring and what drove her to have such affection towards the male, each conversation so enticing and an odd sense of fulfillment washed over her when she spoke with him.

Meeting these people was one of the best decisions she has ever made and in a heart beat she would go through every ounce of pain again if it meant just being content with these friends,

Of course.

As the days passed, she knew her feelings wouldn't get reciprocated, he was still mourning over the loss of his love; but she was okay with having a platonic relationship, because even that was enough to keep her satiated. Or atleast so she thought.

As it got closer to the party, the said man seemed to have gone off the radar, disappeared from all chats and practically everything. No one seemed to worry about it so neither did she,

Of course.

 

"Jaehee! Hey what's up?" Her voice chirped throughout the apartment as she skipped down the hall.

"Huh? Oh um I called to let you know that we will be needing an extra hand for setup, could you by chance come down early? It would be a great help."

She halted her steps and stood infront of a mirror hanging on the wall in one of the rooms,

"Of course! 

I'm already ready so give me like umm…. Twenty minutes?" She replied but it came out more of a question the a statement.

"That sounds perfect, thank you again it really helps!" 

"Sure anytime. Anyways I'll catch you later, bye bye!" 

"Alright, goodbye [MC]"

The click of a phone signaled the end of the call and with that she twirled once more to check her outfit; with her purse in hand she left the apartment with a little more bounce in her step, she was excited,

Of course.

 

Her eyes widened in awe at the sight infront of her. The building was large with a unique architecture very appealing to the eye.

"Woah… So cool!" She could bairly contain herself as she ushered into the building, glee building up inside of her everytime she saw something new and fascinating, each object interesting,

Of course.

"Excuse me…" A formally dressed woman approached her, despite the event she wore work clothes, which made her easily recognizable.

"Jaehee! It's me, [MC]" Putting her hand out in front of her as if motioning a handshake.

"Ah… Nice to finally meet you in person." Accepting her hand she gave a firm shake.

"Of course,

Anyways what would you like me to do?"

"Right this way, thank you again for coming." She guided her throughout the building to places that still needed lighting set up and the main room which needed multiple decorations and so on.

 

After what seemed like hours of setting up [MC] plopped down on a nearby bench and admired the scene infront of her.

"Thank you…" A quite voice interrupted her thoughts; A male taking a seat next to her.

"V! You're here… and I didn't do much, but you're welcome I suppose." A million questions ran through her head as she felt her heart pace pick up. She sneaked a look at him and noticed his appearance, this blue hair neatly combed and and his apparel was well coordinated,

Of course.

She didn't mean to stare but has her eyes bored into every last inch of him, she was star struck.

"I can physically feel your stare you know." 

Her heart sped up even more as she thrashed about trying to explain herself.

"Huh? W-wait im sorry! It's just that well, you looked-"

"No need to explain im just teasing." She stopped moving and looked back up at him, through his sunglasses she noticed his blue eyes gazing at her.

Without thinking she reached her hand up and set it on his cheek, using her thumb to lazily rub circles by his eye. He leaned into her touch, gaze not faltering for a second,

Of course.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts the moment, "V, nice to see you again."

She pulls her hand back and faces the person who had approached them, Jaehee. Fiddling with the hem of her dress as the two carry on a conversation.

"Yes, and you too." He stands and takes Jaehee's hand in his and gives it a firm shake. 

"What have you been up to? Your absence hasn't gone unnoticed." They both take a seat, Jaehee on the other side of V.

"Recovering from a procedure I had done the other day," he turned to face [MC], "I wanted to be able to see the face of who is behind all of this."

"You mean-" Jaehee was soon to be interrupted by Jumin who had been nearby.

"Of course, 

he got the operation to fix his vision."

"That's great V!" [MC] has spoken up and soon the members were looking at her, she spoke with much excitement and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Please, call me Jihyun." He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he did so.

"Okay, Jihyun, I was wondering.. Uh… would you like to dance?" She blurted out as the songs transitioned. Her face flushed a little bit but it was well hidden by the frame of her hair.

"Dance?

Of course, 

I don't see why not." He stood up and offered his hand to the female and guided her to the dance floor, where multiple couples had joined together for a slow song.

"I would like to thank you again, it means so much to start these parties again," They glided together, swiftly moving in sync with one another. He looks nostalgically past [MC] as he contenues to speak.

"Rika was so passionate about this… Hundreds would gather each with such, how do I put it, energy. They had a drive to help. You remind me so much of her," he ran a hand through her hair, "You look allot like her too. I cant help but just think that you are her sometimes." 

Jihyun put his hand back down on her waist and rested his forehead against hers. [MC], a bit dejected, closed her eyes. The man she oh so loved, here in her arms but, he believes hes in someone else's. Her heart was stung, her eyes burning, threatening tears. 

"She must have been," swallowing the lump in her throat, "a very lucky woman." She opened her eyes to look at the face infront of her. He looked so content, lips parted, eyes half opened. She didn't want to disturb him, it was as if they were both in a trance as their body's moved together.

"Of course,

I loved her very much, she was my sun. She always will be, wherever she is." His voice trailed as his eyes met [MC]'s. He leaned back, standing straight and changing pace as a new song began to play.

"Do you believe you'll ever learn to love someone else?" Hesitantly asking a question, fearing yet anticipating the answer. But she wanted to know if she had a chance,

Of course.

"Honestly? I don't think so. She captured my heart and I would feel guilty ever loving another woman. Even after her… passing. Rika was the love of my life, she could do anything and I would still love her. That's just how it is."

They danced in silence after his words were spoken, leaving chatter and soft classical music the only noise reaching their ears. They fit together like puzzle pieces, only they each belonged to a different puzzle and by luck came together, 

Of course.

The song came to an end and her heart had broken with each step she took. Her waves covered her face as she thanked Jihyun for the dance and walked away. Her cheeks now stained with tears as her pace quickened.

Wanting to leave as soon as possible she found a back exit, opening the door and trying to leave as soon as possible.

The wind was strong and blew up her dress as she tried holding it down. It was well into the evening by now and the sun was setting, laying across the horizon.

She didn't know what she expected, she just knew she loved him and wanted to be with him.

Of course.

Walking down the sidewalk she headed towards a park, until a voice reached her ears and made her stop in her tracks.

"[MC]?" 

Turning around, she wiped her face and plastered on the best smile she could. "Hey Zen, what's up?"

"I'm having a smoke break what- Hey are you crying?" She briskly turned back around and began running. She couldn't be around anyone like this, she needed time alone,

Of course.

"Where are you going?! [MC]!" His voice trailed and became more quite as she gained distance from the man.

 

She ran and ran until her legs screamed for her to stop, lungs aching and heart heaving. Everything was a blur as more tears spilled.

She dropped in despair, not caring about her surroundings. It was fully dark and only street lamps illuminated the night, and the light coming from headlights.

"W-why?" Her voice cracked, making her cringe at how she sounded. Chills went up her spine as the temperature started to drop.

"I just wanted you, but I guess you still love her huh?" She spoke to herself as she stared up into the stars. On her knees, hands by her sides and head up, she didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was numb and she didn't know if it was from heartbreak or the cold, maybe both.

"Of course,

He won't ever stop loving me."

A voice entered her ears, a feminine one at that. [MC] turned her head and saw a petite woman looking back at her. 

"You heard him yourself, I could do anything to hurt him and he will still be at my beck and call." Her face grew dark as she spoke. A look of pure madness washing over her face.

"You're a nuisance, and I cant have that. You need to be eliminated. Saeran I'll leave that to you."

"Of course,

My savior."

[MC] sat in the middle of the road as she watched a man who looked damn near identical to Seven approach her, a gun in hand. Even more tears spilled as she took everything in.

This woman, the realization hit her, is Rika. The notorious and- supposedly dead- lover of Jihyun, and her little friend was about to kill her.

"Any last words? I ought to allow the lady to have atleast a few."

'Of course,'

She thought, but her voice escaped her.

"None? Okay then, I'll send regards to the RFA."

He pulled the trigger and everything went black. "Game over my little lady."

 

 

"V, what happened to [MC] I saw her run out." Zen approached Jihyun in the back of the building as he questioned about the said lady.

"Hm? I didn't even notice she left…" V turned to face the actor as he pondered where she couldve went. 

"I can send some people to find if you please." Jumin, overhearing the conversation, offered to the two men.

"No need… I already found her." A very pale Saeyoung walked through a building exit and approached the males, eyes wide in horror as he carried the lifeless [MC]. 

"What!? What the fuck happened!?" Zen turned pale as he looked on. "Who- Why… I don't understand."

Saeyoung set her down as he pulled out a letter. "I found this on her…" The man unfolded the paper that had been long since stained red. Speaking out loud, he read:

"This is how it had to be,

Of course."


End file.
